To Have A Piece Of You
by kitkatchick89
Summary: Harry and Draco are forced to stay in an apartment in London together. What happens when Harry decides Draco needs a tattoo? Oneshot hpdm


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, there fore I own nothing.

AN: This is my first posted fanfiction, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"You know you have no other choice."

"I know, but it's not fair. I mean, I have to spend two whole months with Malfoy, in London, and I have to pay!"

"Both of you will have to get jobs to pay for the apartment."

"But I still don't think it's fair."

"Harry, I know you don't see my reasoning, but it must be done."

"Fine, but on one condition."

"Anything."

"We are left alone. No spies, no wards, not even meddling squibs. I want no contact from anything that doesn't have wings and has the capacity to say anything besides 'hoot'. You will pretend we don't exist and any correspondence will be sent through letters. Then, and only then, will I bring back Malfoy in one piece."

"Hey! I'm right here you know!"

"Yah, I know."

"Harry, it's not safe for you to go into London without supervision."

"Well then, I'm not going at all. Take your pick."

"Fine, only owls."

"Thank you. May we have the portkey now?"

"In a minute. Now, remember boys. Behave like muggles. The first two weeks of rent have been paid. Behave, but have fun and try to get along."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. We will be on our best behaviour," Draco said politely, sneering at Harry.

Harry sneered back. "Fine, let's go."

-----

"So, Scarhead, where are you going?"

"I have a job at a CD store across the street. I can get you one if you want."

"I'm a Malfoy! I don't work."

"You do now."

"How did you get a job so fast anyways?"

"I lived here all last summer. They held my job for me. I am supposed to start at nine tomorrow, but I might as well go in a day early. I just need to change first. Put on some muggle clothes and you can come with me. Don't wear anything remotely wizardly and absolutely no magic."

"But I'm of age!"

"I don't care. I will be seventeen in a month too, but NO magic."

"Fine. Go get dressed." Draco stormed to the front door and waited… and waited…and wai-, "Potter! What the hell are you doing in there?"

"Hold on! I'm almost done." Harry walked out of his bedroom seven minutes later, (which was way too long in Draco's opinion.) He was dressed in a tight, almost see-through shirt and tight black jeans. His hair was messy and spiked purposefully with blue tips. He wore piercings in his eyebrow and lip with many along the outside of both ears. There was a tattoo of a green snake wrapped around a golden griffon on his left arm.

"What the hell, Potter?"

Harry just raised an eyebrow. "Ready to go?"

"Out? With you looking like that?"

"Yep. You better get used to this."

"Get used to it? But, it's so-" _revealing, hot, muggle, tight, delicious-_ "weird."

"Well, I hope so, that is the point. Plus, I'll fit in at the record store like this. I guess we should do something about you." Harry circled Draco slowly.

"Clothes are okay, very, muggle. Hair, wouldn't touch it, I value might life a little too much and you would kill me."

"Damn right I would!"

"I know what you need." Harry went back into his room and brought out a large silver box. Inside, there were rows upon rows of earrings and body hoops along with basic piercing supplies: clamps, needles, antiseptic etc.

"Ooh. Do I get a piercing? I've always wanted one, but Lucius said it was too muggle."

"Umm, okay," said Harry cocking his head and peering at Draco, "I would have never guessed. What do you want pierced?"

"Can you do my eyebrow and… my nipple?"

"Sure. I was trained last year to do any type of piercing, so you can get what ever you want done. You should get a tattoo too."

"I already have one."

"You do?"

"Yah." Draco took off his shirt and turned around to display his tattoo.

Harry's eyes strayed from Draco's taunt abs to the lightening bolt tattoo on his right shoulder. It was done in silver but outlined in red. Harry immediately caught on the symbology of Harry (his lightening bolt scar) and the combination of Slytherin (silver) and Gryffindor (red.) "Why?"

"I realized that passion is passion, no matter if it is displayed through love or hate."

Harry took a deep breath. "What do you mean by passion?"

"Energy, comfort, a need. I realized last year, that you are the most important constant in my life. I always made sure to bump into you in halls so we could fight. I constantly watched you on the pretense of plotting. I knew that I like you, maybe even love you but I knew you would never feel the same. So, I fought you to feel your skin and take in your scent and I got this tattoo so I would always have a piece of you with me."

"That's, wow! I mean, I didn't know, well, I thought, but I didn't know, and you do, and I do, and wow!"

Draco chuckled. "Very articulate Potty, but what do you mean you do?"

"I mean… I like you too. I have for a while and I saw you watching me but I wasn't sure what it meant. Then Hermione told me she heard you plotting to go against Voldemort to save the Slytherins, so, I knew we were on the same side, but I never thought you would like me back."

"Well, I do, so what do you want to do about it?"

"What do you think, Draco?" Harry pulled Draco over to the couch and kissed him passionately. "I don't want your tattoo to be the only piece of me you have!"


End file.
